To Find a Cure
by Miss Detective
Summary: Conan can't stand to see Ran upset anymore, so he decides to find and take down the Black Organization and find a cure to return to Ran as Shinichi permanently. However, he soon finds a girl named Sakura, who also was shrunk from the pill, who knows a lot about the B.O. What secrets is she keeping?
1. In the Future again

**This is my first fanfiction and I tried my best to make it really good. Hope you enjoy it!**

**In the Future…again**

The sunlight was seeping through the curtains, as a little boy was awakening. Edogawa Conan rubbed his eyes as he dragged himself through the hallway. It was still early in the morning; 7 o'clock to be exact, but Ran Mouri was already awake and in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Oh, you're awake Conan-kun. Do you mind waking up otousan?" Ran asked as Conan came into the kitchen.

"Of course Ran-neechan!" Conan replied in a childish tone. _I hate speaking in this voice. _Conan frowned. There's nothing he can do about though, so he hauled himself to Kogoro Mouri's door. Kogoro is Ran's father and a "famous" detective thanks to Conan. Kogoro has earned a name for himself, "Sleeping Kogoro" because he always is asleep during his "legendary" deductions. Thanks to Professor Agasa's gadgets of course!

"Oi! Oji-san! Breakfast is ready!" Conan shouted at the top of his lungs. He waited for a few seconds. No reply. Slowly, Conan opened the door and peeked inside. _Great, he's still asleep. _"Oji-san, Yoko is here and has a case for you!" _That should wake him._

Then in a blink of an eye, Kogoro was already dressed up in his suit, and carrying red roses, for Yoko-chan probably. Conan rolled his eyes at the thought. There is no way would Yoko ever like Kogoro. Then, at the speed of light, Kogoro ran out the room and to the kitchen.

"Ah, Oto-" But before Ran could finish her sentence, Kogoro already sprinted through the front door and down the stairs. "What's with him?" Ran asked as Conan, as he walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know Ran-neechan." Conan replied innocently, though he was laughing in the inside.

* * *

After breakfast, and a lecture about lying from Mouri-san, Conan decided to head to the Professor's house to see how much progress Ai and the professor has made. It's been a few months, since Shinichi, Conan's past form, became a kid. Ever since then, Conan has been trying to track the Black Organization down to, hopefully, find a cure to the transformation. Conan soon meets Shiho Miyano, a professor of the B.O., but ever since they killed her sister, she refused to create APTX 4869, the pill that shrank him. Because of this, she was handcuffed. So she ate the pill in hopes of dying, but instead shrank. She took on the name "Ai Haibara" and ever since then, she's been trying to find a cure to the pill.

As soon as Conan walked into the Professor's house, Ai came up to him with a pill in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"I just created this pill. Let's hope it works and doesn't kill you." She slyly smiled, as Conan took the pill and glass of water frowning.

"Your clothes are already in the bathroom." Ai said as she looked towards the direction of the bathroom. Conan then walked to the bathroom. He opened the door, and closed the lid of the toilet. He sat on it, and then swallowed the pill. A minute later, pain swept through Conan. _It's happening. _Conan groaned at the pain. Then everything went black.

* * *

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes. He felt a sharp pain in his head. _Must have hit my head on the floor. _He then got up and put his clothes on and put away his glasses in his coat. He opened the door of the bathroom.

"Oi Haibara, it worked!" Shinichi shouted. But then frowned, as he saw no one was there. Wondering where they've gone, he searched the whole house. No one was there. _Strange, I wonder where they've gone._ He then decided to search outside.

As he exited the professor's house, he caught notice of something. The tree in his yard was big. It took a while for him to figure out that- _Oh no._

Shinichi quickly ran towards his high school. _Please let this not be true. Please let this not be true. _

When he opened the door to his classroom, he was beyond shocked.

"Ah, yo Conan! Where have you been?" Genta called out to him. But this Genta wasn't the one he saw before he took the pill. This was 17 year old Genta.

"Conan-kun~ " Ayumi flirtingly called at him. "Where have you been? Did you skip 1st period again?"

_No this can't be…I-I'm in the future again._

* * *

**Sorry about cutting it off right there, but I promise I'll update soon...If you like it of course. If the story does get violent later on, I'll change the rating to T, so no worries! ^_^ There won't be that much gore in the fanfic, so I guess kids 10 and up will enjoy it. Ja ne~! Also, here are some reviews for this chapter:**

**Rainkit: Why thank you! :)**


	2. Conan sensei!

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**

_This is just great…I'm in the future…and in school again. _Conan yawned while in Algebra class.

"And that's how you solve for x, class!" Akira-sensei announced, "Remember, everyone, the finals are tomorrow!" Everyone groaned.

"I'll never pass the test." Ayumi pouted, "And if I don't at least get a C on the test, I won't be able to go to college!"

_Poor Ayumi…I guess, I could help her…_ "Oi Ayumi, I could help tutor you for the test!" Conan suggested to Ayumi after class ended.

"Really? You would do that for me Conan?" Ayumi excitingly asked.

"Of course!" Conan replied. "Oi Conan. Just because you know more than us, doesn't mean you can steal Ayumi-chan!" Genta shouted back.

"Yeah. We can't let you study all _alone_ with Ayumi!" Mitsuhiko added.

"Fine I'll help all of you study for the test." Conan sighed. "Wait us too?" a blonde girl asked along with her group of friends.

"And me too?" A brunette guy asked. "Wa-wait, I don't mean all of yo-""And us too?" the rest of the class asked.

"Uh…" Conan stared. Everyone still watched him. "Oh, alright." Conan sighed. "Yes, thank you Conan, thanks to you, will pass the test with flying colors!" One boy said.

"So, when should we all meet?" Conan inquired. "How about tonight? At your place!"

"Actually I don't think all of us would f-""Yeah tonight sounds good. At 6 o'clock! Alright, bye Conan!" The whole class shouted as they darted out of the class.

_I wonder what Ran and Oji-san will think of this. _Conan sighed. _Well time to go._ Conan picked up his things, and left.

"I'm home!" Conan shouted as he entered the Mouri's residence. "Oh, hey brat. Why don't 'cha get me some more beer?" Mouri asked. "Why Yoko-chan? Why did you have to get married?" he wailed.

Conan rolled his eyes, and went to get the poor guy some beer.

At exactly 6 o'clock, everyone from his class came. After he seated them, he started teaching. An hour into their lesson, it seems that everyone understood Algebra. "Alright now all of you can head home now." Conan hurried them towards the door.

"But Conan, there's more!" Ayumi shouted. "More?" Conan asked. "You didn't know? You have to teach us the rest of our subjects. That includes: English, History, Geography, and Physics." Genta said, using his fingers to count.

"Uh…alright then. To the next subject!" So each of the subjects took them an hour to master, while Ran served them food and drinks. By 11 o'clock, everyone mastered each of the subjects and everyone headed home proud of themselves.

"Finally they're gone." Conan sighed. "Well, it's a good thing they learned all the subjects before the test." Ran smiled.

"Ran-neechan, are you still getting married to Araide?" Conan asked. "Well…no. After what you said last night, you gave me some hope that Shinichi will come back." Ran replied.

"Remind me, what happened last night." Conan asked curiously. "Well, when you fell to the floor, you fainted, so I carried you back home to Otou-san. Then I put you in your bed, and the next morning you had breakfast and left to school." Ran finished.

"Ah, I see." Conan quietly spoke. "Well, it's late so you should get some rest." Ran whispered. "Alright." Conan said as he headed to his room.

_Ding-dong! _Went the bell. Everyone headed to 1st period. "Alright class, today is the test!" Atsushi-sensei announced. "Take your time, and don't spend too much time on a problem! If you do get stuck, skip. You all have one hour…begin!" Just as suddenly, everyone started writing. Thanks to Conan, everyone answered each question. The same things happen with the rest of the periods.

The next day, everyone received their test back. "Oh…" Ayumi mumbled as the teacher placed her test on her table. "Don't worry Ayumi, you tried your best, and that's what matters." Conan gently said.

With a deep breath, Ayumi flipped the paper…it's a B! "Ah, Conan I got a B!" Ayumi screamed as she hugged him. Just as suddenly the whole class joined in and announced their grades. Everyone passed with a C or over! "Thank you Conan-sensei!" she said as she gave him a nice, sweet kiss on his cheek…unfortunately to Genta and Mitsuhiko

The class suggested having a celebration tonight at Conan's house! "Wa-wait! I don't think that we should." Conan said, as he tried to calm everyone down…Though no one was paying attention. When the last bell rang, everyone ran from school, not looking back.

_I really wonder what Ran and Mouri is going to think._ Conan sighed, as he walked out the classroom.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter! Stay tuned for more! Ja ne! Here are some reviews:**

**_Detective Lily58:_ Yeah, you have a point there...However, I'm afraid I can't remove this chapter, because there would be a LOT, and I mean, a LOT of editing on my part. However, after your review, I'd like to remove the chapter, but (like I said earlier) a LOT of editing would be required. Also, I started thinking of a reason why Conan was in the future, but now I can't put it in. So, sorry! :(**


	3. Kuroba Kaito!

**Okay, I haven't updated in a LONG time, and I know. I just needed inspiration to hit me. And it did! (2 minutes ago) Anyways, I and a reviewer saw that the story was going nowhere, so I decided to change the title and tweaked the plot a bit. See ya at the end!**

_Where are they?!_ Conan pondered, waiting for the whole class to arrive. Conan looked around the room. There was a table set up with an arrangement of food and drinks, Ran had setted up the PlayStation 3 and no one was here yet! _This is a waste of time._ Conan tsked as he headed to bed.

But, suddenly, Conan felt a sharp pain in his chest. _Where did this come from?!_ Conan thought as he grunted in pain. Ran wasn't here right now because she was hanging out with Kazuha and Sonoko. Mouri wasn't here either. He went to the bar to get sober from the pain he has to endure after losing Yoko.

Conan headed to the bathroom and shutted the door. He heard the doorbell rang, but he isn't able to answer the door. The pain in his chest increased, and Conan letted out a scream in pain. Then everything went black.

Conan's vision started to come back, so Conan stood up. He was still weak so his legs collapse on him. Conan realized that he was back in the Agasa's bathroom. He was still wearing his clothes so he left the bathroom.

Ai noticed him, "Why didn't you come out? And why are you still Conan? Didn't the pill work?"

"It did. But, it took me back to the future." Conan said groggily. "Really? Hmm…" Ai wrote on a piece of paper.

"So, how was your little trip?" Ai asked. "Fine, I guess. How long have I been gone?" Conan inquired curiously.

"Just for 10 minutes." Ai replied with a shrug. "10 minutes? But, I was in the future for two days!" Conan raised his voice.

Ai raised an eyebrow, "Well, it may have been two days in the future, but it has only been 10 minutes here."

Conan shrugged. "Well, I'll be leaving now." Conan said, waving at Ai and the Professor. Agasa replied, "Oh, goodbye Shinichi." Ai just nodded at him.

* * *

Conan opened the door to Mouri's house and didn't hear anything. _Mouri must be downstairs._ Conan presumed. Conan then heard some sniffling coming from Ran's room. Conan goes to her door.

Conan quietly opened the door and peeked inside. There he saw Ran, crying. Ran was looking at a picture of Shinichi and herself, both smiling and happy. "Oh, Shinichi, you baka! Why do you always have to run off?" Ran cried.

Conan felt a wave of guilt inside, and he opened the door wider. "Ran-neechan?" Conan asked with a guilty look on his face.

"Conan-kun?! What are you doing back so early? I thought you were playing with Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, and Mitsuhiko-kun!" Ran wiped her tears with her hand.

"What's wrong Ran-neechan?" Conan walked closer to her. "Ah, nothing." Ran lied. "It's Shinichi-niichan isn't it?" Conan asked, knowing the answer.

Ran didn't reply, she just looked away. Conan feeling worse walked over to Ran and gave her a hug. "Don't worry Ran-neechan. Shinichi-niichan will come back soon." Conan promised.

Ran gave Conan a smile and hugged him back. They both stayed like that for a time, but Ran then broke the hug. "Thanks Conan-kun. I have to make dinner now." Ran smiled at him as she stood up.

Conan nodded and gave her an encouraging smile, promising that Shinichi-no, he will come back to her.

* * *

After Conan finished dinner, he put his dish in the sink and walked off to his room. _I want to go back to Ran…forever. But, how can I? Ai hasn't been able to make a permanent antidote and the more pills I take, the more immune my body becomes to it…_ Conan thought.

_The only way I can become Shinichi again is…_ Conan quickly ran to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Picked up a familiar, Kansai accent. "Heiji, we need to talk…"

* * *

It was early in the morning, around 5 A.M., so Ran wasn't up, when Conan went outside of the Mouri's residence with a heavy backpack on. He was on a mission. A difficult mission that may last for some time.

That mission was to find the Black Organization and find a cure. Conan only waited for a few minutes when a taxi pulled up.

"Oi, Conan. Climb on!" Heiji said to Conan. Conan went in.

"Are you sure you want to help?" Conan asked. "Of course. You said that Neechan was crying yesterday because you weren't there, right? And because we don't want the organization to shrink or kill anyone." Heiji replied.

Conan nodded. It was important the organization doesn't kill, or shrink, any more people. Who knows how many people the B.O. already affected? But, Conan will make sure that each and every one of them gets a cure.

Their first stop was to go to a thief's house. The infamous thief that uses magic to get what he wants. What he wants is to steal jewels. But, the real reason is that he is looking for a gem called Pandora before some evil organization finds it. His goal is to destroy it before they can find it to get revenge for his deceased father who was killed by them.

Conan and Heiji found this out when the thief was on one of his heists. Conan, Heiji, and the thief were trapped in the same room and he had to confess why he was stealing. Conan and Heiji find him innocent and let him "steal" jewels. His name is 'Kaito Kid'. Loved by all girls and despised by the police force.

It took Heiji and Conan about half an hour to pull up at Kaito Kuroba's home. Heiji and Conan soon became friends with Kaito, and aid him in finding Pandora.

Heiji rang the doorbell. After a few minutes someone answers. "Hello?" asks a brunette with short hair. "Uh, hi! We're Kaito's friend. We need to talk to him." Heiji nervously says.

"B-but it's only 5:30!" The brunette gapes. "Yeah, we know, but it's **really** important." Heiji begs.

"Well," the woman ponders for a moment, "Alright then. He's still asleep upstairs. Third door on your right." She directs.

"Thank you." Heiji nods his head at her. Conan also says his thanks. The duo ran up the stairs and entered the third door on the right, like Kaito's mother said. They both slammed open the door and yell at Kaito to wake up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kaito screams, irritated. "Kaito, we have something important to talk about." Heiji says calmly, while Conan closes and locks the door.

"It better be good! Waking me up at 5 in the morning…" Kaito grumbles as he looks at the alarm clock on his desk.

"We need to talk to you about the B.O." Conan's voice turns serious. "What about them?" Kaito crankily asks.

"We need you to find out as much information you can about them." Conan replies. "If that is what you wanted me to do…"Kaito began, calmly. "THEN YOU DIDN'T NEED TO WAKE ME UP AT 5 A.M. DAMMIT!" Kaito bellowed.

Conan and Heiji flinched. "But, we had some other important, **bigger** things to do than tell you to patrol. We decided to come to your house just so we don't forget to ask you later on." Conan replies, less nervous.

"And what are these 'important, bigger things?'" Kaito suspiciously asked. Conan shook his head and replied, "We can't tell you. We can't have you tangled up in this mess." _It'll just make everything worse. _Conan finished mentally.

"Ah, fine! Have it your way!" Kaito yelled as he tumbled back on to his bed and fell asleep.

Conan and Heiji then leave the Kuroba residence. "Now that we got that out-of-the-way," Conan began, "let's go to Professor Agasa's and Ai and tell them about our plan." Conan told Heiji.

Heiji nodded and the two drive off to the Professor's house/laboratory.

* * *

Heiji paid the taxi driver again and when they were about to ring the doorbell they heard a grunt behind them. They both turn around and gape. A blonde girl had collapsed in front of Professor Agasa's house!

They both go near the girl and upon closer inspection, Conan was shocked even more. The little girl had sweat all over her body, and, worst of all, was in a high school uniform that was 5 times bigger than she was.

_Wait! Thi-this couldn't be the Black Organization's doing?! Right?_

**Alright sweethearts, I finished the 3****rd**** chapter of this fiction. I'm getting more interested in this story. And, yes, I believe I left this as a hangover…sorry! But, I believe this is the longest chapter of this fanfic. So, stay tuned for another chapter of "To Find a Cure" (and yes, I changed the title.) Sorry if you disliked the last chapter, I was just...uh...improvising! ****EDIT: Okay, I have been busy with school lately, and I can't update any new chapters now. Also, I won't update another chapter until there are AT LEAST 2 more reviews! I'm sorry! Another reason why I'm busy is because I'm currently writing a book right now, and I want it done by next summer and (hopefully) get an agent to represent it by then. So, sorry guys, but I PROMISE I'll get another chapter up soon. Ja ne~! Here are some reviews:**

_******Kudo2315:**_****** Please read above! ^**


	4. Sakura

**Hey everyone! I'm back, and with a new chapter to "To Find a Cure!" I am so, so, SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while! This chapter is going to talk about our new (and my creation) character to this "series." Hope you enjoy and see you at the end!**

Heiji carries the girl bridal-style and starts walking towards the Professor's front door. Conan follows him, pondering. _This has to be the organization's doing! Right? According to Haibara, the chances of living after taking the pill are very low. _

Conan rings the doorbell and the door opens. The professor raises an eyebrow when he saw Heiji but his face quickly turns to a shocked and worried expression when he saw the girl in his arms.

The Professor quickly gestured them in and Heiji and Conan went inside. Heiji puts the girl on the couch just as Ai was walking in. "What happened?" she asks.

"We found this girl outside." Heiji explains.

Ai examines her. "She's still alive." She explains. "But she's sweating a lot, and looks like she's in pain. I'll get her some pills." She says, as she leaves.

The professor, Heiji, and Conan watch the girl, as they wait patiently for Ai to arrive with the medicine. When she finally does come, they still remain motionless.

Ai gives the pill to the girl and pours water into her mouth. For the next few hours, everyone stays in place.

At around 8 o'clock in the morning, they hear the girl stir. "Mm…" she groans, as she slowly opens her eyes. "Where am I?" She slowly looks around.

"You're at Professor Agasa's house." Conan explains.

The girl looks at him. "Who are you?"

"Edogawa Conan." He smiles solemnly. "And this is Hattori Heiji, this is Haibara Ai, and this is Professor Agasa." Everyone gives a quick nod at her, but smile warmly.

"Now," Conan begins, "who are _you_?"

"I'm…" the girl pauses. She begins to ponder. "Sakura…" She begins to think again, but then she grips her hands on her head. "I-I don't remember my last name!"

"This is a problem." Heiji says. "If we don't know her last name, we'll never know where she lives or who her family is. Out of the 100 million people in Japan, the most common female name is Sakura. If we don't know your last name, it'll take forever…"

"Well, actually, my parents aren't here, they're in America. I live alone, but I do know where I live! Just not the address…" Sakura says.

_So, _Heiji and Conan begin to think, _she really was affected by the pill. _

The girl looks down at the blanket, confused. So she slowly removes the blanket off her lower body, and, once she does, she gasps. "Wh-what happened to me? I'm a kid!" Sakura jumps off the couch and begins to run back and forth.

"What did you do to me?" Sakura cries at the boys, and continues to fast-talk. "I don't remember!" Sakura comes to a stop, and falls onto her knees. "What happened last night?"

"So," Conan says, "you lost your memory."

"N-not exactly!" Sakura explains. "_D-demo…_I just can't remember what happened last night!"

"Well, why don't you start with everything you know?" Haibara suggests.

"Well…I'm Sakura, as you know, 21 years old, I graduated Tokyo University early, I work as an assistant to a doctor, I'm en-" Sakura pauses.

"What is it?" Conan asks.

"I-I'm engaged…to Masato…or Ito Masato. We got engaged two months ago!" Sakura explains. Realization hits Sakura, and she looks down at her, now small, hand and at her ring finger. Nothing.

"Wh-where is it? My ring!" Sakura begins searching the floor, and then the couch. "It's not here!" Tears soon fall from her eyes.

The professor goes on one knee, and silently hugs the now bawling Sakura. Everyone knows that the chances of her finding the ring are none, since she has no memories of last night.

"M-my ring!" Sakura cries. Everyone silently watches the scene, feeling sorry for the shrunken girl. Not only is she a child, but now she lost the thing that was most dearest to her.

* * *

It is 9 in the morning when Conan stumbles into the Mouri's residence. Conan is as tired as hell, and now he's going to get scolded harshly by Nee-chan.

"Conan-kun!" _Yep. I knew it. _"Where were you this morning? You had me worried sick!" Ran tightly hugs Conan, making him blush.

"But, Ran-neechan, I'm still in one piece!" Conan says in a child-like voice. Ran doesn't smile, however, and looks at him with a glare.

"W-well then, I guess I should go to my room now!" Conan sweat drops, and runs towards his room before all hell breaks loose.

**Okay, I know it's short, but I didn't have much time to write this chapter, so this is it! We'll find out more about Sakura in the next chapter, so stay tuned til then! And once again, I am very, very, very, very (a million "very's" later) very sorry! I have been busy with writing my book and school, so I apologize! See ya soon!**


End file.
